All I Want For Christmas Is You
by terahteapot
Summary: Alice and Jasper get married on Christmas Eve. One-Shot. Song-Fic. Read and Review!


**_All I Want For Christmas Is You _**

* * *

_I don't want a lot for Christmas_

_There is just one thing I need_

_I don't care about the presents_

_Underneath the Christmas tree,_

"Today, surrounded by people who love us, I choose you Alice to be my partner. I am proud to be your husband and to join my life with yours. I vow to support you, push you, inspire you, and above all love you, for better or worse, in sickness and health, for richer or poorer, as long as we both shall live."

Alice's eyes shone with tears as her new husband slid a gold band on to her tiny finger, the expression of love and adoration on the man's face was shining, making him look like the luckiest and happiest man in the world, and in his opinion he was.

_I just want you for my own_

_More than you could ever know_

_Make my wish come true_

_All I want for Christmas is you, yeah._

"Today, surrounded by people who love us, I choose you Jasper to be my partner. I am proud to be your wife and to join my life with yours. I vow to support you, push you, inspire you, and above all love you, for better or worse, in sickness and health, for richer or poorer, as long as we both shall live." Alice declared, eagerly putting the band on Jasper's finger, she was so ready now, to be a wife and settle down with the man she truly, truly loved. She would be the perfect wife to him, and never ever hurt him.

_I don't want a lot for Christmas_

_There is just one thing I need_

_And I don't care about the presents_

_Underneath the Christmas tree,_

As their vows were sealed, and the rings were on each other's fingers, they both leaned in and kissed each other passionately, vowing to never let go of each other, they were one know, no more Alice and. Jasper. It was now AliceandJasper forever, they were joined together for the rest of eternity. Their lips were warm on the cold December night, but as they broke apart and the guests cheered and sobbed, a single unique snowflake fell down from the sky and down to the floor underneath them, it was perfect, just like their wedding. As they took their steps onto the dance floor the music began to play in a sweet melody.

_I don't need to hang my stocking_

_There upon the fireplace_

_Santa Claus won't make me happy_

_With a toy on Christmas Day,_

Their moves were elegant and graceful, not either of them tripped or stood on one another's foot, even though their focus was deeply into each other's eyes, not even a blind man would miss that they were deeply and passionately in love with each other, it was the way they moved together, how both their voices sounded as they started a conversation, it was like the sweetest harmony, a choir of angels singing a Christmas carol, and when they looked at each other it was like a blind man seeing a sunset for the first time ever, it was a gaze of deep love.

_I just want you for my own_

_More than you could ever know_

_Make my wish come true_

_All I want for Christmas is you_

_You, baby,_

People were beginning to join them on the dance floor, but the couple were completely oblivious, their ears were tuned into the song they would adore forever, it would be known as their wedding song, their first dance as a married couple, years later they would hear the song and then leap up to slow dance together, it was their special song, as the singer hit a high note, Jasper twirled Alice around and then she fell back into his arms for a slow but sweet kiss.

_Oh, I won't ask for much this Christmas_

_I won't even wish for snow_

_And I'm just gonna keep on waiting_

_Underneath the mistletoe,_

Someone was waving a sprig of mistletoe over their heads, they didn't need to be told what to do, they shared a perfect Christmas kiss together, and Alice giggled as his soft lips tickled hers, her wedding dress was as pure and white as the snow that lay on a thick blanket on the once green grass, if she had fallen, no one would have known she was there, she would have been a snow angel on the ground, but Jasper would always recognize her, not just because of her jet black hair, but because she was his, he would always know where she was, because already chains of love entwined them together.

_I won't make a list and send it_

_To the North Pole for Saint Nick_

_I won't even stay awake to_

_Hear those magic reindeer click,_

"I had a Christmas surprise mad e for you, Alice." Jasper whispered into Alice's thick hair, "Come with me." She followed him into the woods where she heard the soft jingle bells ringing, it was a sweet sound that chimed elegantly, a true Christmas sound. Then as she watched her golden eyes widened, a reindeer came walking into the clearing, antlers and all, and she gasped, "For me?" She asked in disbelief. "Who else?" Jasper laughed, "Climb on, sweet pea." Alice hitched up her long wedding dress and Jasper held her train for her, she laughed as the reindeer sneezed making her bounce about on it's soft back, Jasper climbed on behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist so she wouldn't fall, "You ready?" He asked. "I was born ready." Alice giggled.

_'Cause I just want you here tonight_

_Holding on to me so tight_

_What more can I do?_

_Baby, all I want for Christmas is you_

_You, baby,_

They galloped through the forest, laughing together, and as they listened, the reindeer came to a stop, they both gazed up at the large clock in the town square and watched as the huge silver hand clicked another minute and the long ear splitting sound rang through the chilly air. It was Christmas day at last, their first Christmas together as a married couple, "Merry Christmas Alice." Jasper whispered. "Merry Christmas Jasper." She murmured back and they both smiled at each other, as if they both knew a secret nobody else could guess.

_Oh, all the lights are shining_

_So brightly everywhere_

_And the sound of children's_

_Laughter fills the air_

_And everyone is singing_

_I hear those sleigh bells ringing_

_Santa, won't you bring me the one I really need?_

_Won't you please bring my baby to me?_

_Oh, I don't want a lot for Christmas_

_This is all I'm asking for_

_I just want to see my baby_

_Standing right outside my door_

_Oh, I just want you for my own_

_More than you could ever know_

_Make my wish come true_

_Baby, all I want for Christmas is_

_You, baby_

_All I want for Christmas is you, baby_

_All I want for Christmas is you, baby_

_All I want for Christmas is you, baby_

_All I want for Christmas is you, baby_

* * *

**One last Christmas one-shot! I had o do it, I just had to! So guys, I don't own the song or Twilight, but also I am thinking that after I finish A Soft Lullaby I may start a sequel called A Soft Rock Song, about Rosalie and Emmett having a kid, so let me know what you think, anyways, MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE! **


End file.
